1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine capable of minimizing tangle and damage of the laundry and decreasing usage of the wash water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, washing machine is an apparatus in which energy such as impact or the like is applied to the laundry so as to remove contaminants. According to the applying method of the energy, the washing machines are classified into the pulsator washing machine, drum washing machine and agitator washing machine. In the drum washing machine, the laundry is dropped and impacted by the rotation of the drum, to be washed. In the pulsator washing machine and the agitator washing machine, the rotation of the pulsator or agitator coupled to the washing shaft perpendicular installed at the inner tub allows the laundry to impact, and the wash action of detergent is added thereto, so that wash is performed. In other words, the aforementioned washing machines utilize a method in which impact is applied to the laundry by a mechanical method to perform the washing.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pulsator washing machine will be now described as follows.
An outer tub 3 for containing wash water is installed inside a case 1 of the washing machine, an inner tub 5 is installed inside the outer tub 3 and is impacted, and a pulsator 7 is installed inside the inner tub 5. A motor 9 for rotating the inner tub 5 and the pulsator 7 is installed below the outer tub 3.
In more detail, a dehydration shaft 15 is coupled with the inner tub 5, a wash shaft 13 that can be selectively coupled with the dehydration shaft 15 is installed inside the hydration shaft 15, and the pulsator 7 is rotatably installed at a predetermined portion of the wash shaft 13.
The rotational force of the motor 9 is selectively transferred to the inner tub 5 and the pulsator 7 by a clutch assembly 11. Also, the wash shaft 13 and the dehydration shaft 15 are selectively serration-coupled by a solenoid 11a. 
Referring to FIG. 1, operation of the conventional pulsator washing machine will be described as follows.
First, wash cycle is described as follows. Laundry is loaded into the interior of the inner tub 5, and the washing machine is driven, so that wash water is supplied into the inner tub 5. After the completion of the wash water supply, in a state where the laundry is dipped in the wash water, the pulsator 7 is rotated in the forward or backward direction to wash the laundry. In other words, the rotational force of the motor 9 is transferred to the pulsator 7 through the wash shaft 13, and washing is performed by water stream generated by the stirring of the pulsator 7 and friction between the pulsator 7 and the laundry.
Next, dehydration cycle is described. In the dehydration cycle, the wash shaft 13 and the dehydration shaft 15 are rotated as if they are one body by the operation of the solenoid 11a. In other words, the inner tub 5 and the pulsator 7 are rotated at a high speed together to perform the dehydration.
As aforementioned, the conventional washing machine carries out the washing by stirring the pulsator to rub the laundry in a state where the laundry is dipped in the wash water, or by water stream.
Accordingly, the conventional washing machine is difficult to avoid tangling or damage of the laundry. Also, since the conventional washing machine carries out the washing in a state where the laundry is dipped in the wash water, the amount of the wash water and the amount of the detergent increase, and a total washing time is lengthened due to the increase in the supply and drain time of the wash water not directly related with the washing time.